Time travel love
by Zero kami no mu
Summary: Currently a oneshot might make it a full story. Morgan(female) is in love with the one women who can prove to be a threat to her father. Female Morgan X Lucina. Rated for suggested themes and references.


notes: for request this is Female Morgan and Lucina romantic pairing.

words: 2041

"Father, I am going to go searching for that pesky princess... She might have escaped, but that was only because those other children protected her and gave her the chance before fleeing themselves," a green haired girl said, looking at the human vessel of Grima.

"Do as you wish, Morgan, but don't forget your dragonstone nor your coat. I don't want or need my child and strongest soldier to get sick," Grima said, patting the child, whose age is of 15, on the head.

Morgan nodded with a smile and grabbed her dragonstone and went to run out only for her father to clear his throat. Morgan turned around and saw he was holding her coat, a tactician coat of Plegia. Morgan blushed in embarrassment and Grima tossed her the coat which she grabbed easily, slipping it on, and leaving the Dragon's Table. Once outside, she held the dragonstone up, the light catching the glow of the stone. It was a gold with two black gear like rings around it that her mom, Tiki, left for her in her will. As she felt the cocoon of light wrap around her, she remembered Grima telling her it was a divine dragonstone. The light faded and a gold dragon with hints of black stood in her place.

She was about to take flight when Grima tossed her something. It was the Fire Emblem with all five gems.

"Morgan, keep that with you; the princess might try to attack you, use that to defend yourself. You have your tome and Levin Sword, right?" Grima asked, which Morgan nodded to. Her father smiled, an unusual for him to do. Morgan then took to the air and Grima sighed, walking back inside.

"Happy vessel, you're lucky that after raising her for so long that I have grown attached to the child," Grima growled to himself.

After flying for a good four hours, Morgan decided to land to rest. She took a deep breath and felt the cocoon of light once again wrap around her, as she did she remembered when she was ten and first met the princess. She was walking in a forest near a waterfall when she met the princess. She was just beginning puberty at that time, had no clue about her body. She had gotten to the waterfall and saw the thirteen-year-old princess naked as the day she was born, soaking wet as she stood under the waterfall bathing. Blue hair, soaked with water, a small bust and barely any curves. Morgan remembered that she blushed when she saw that. The light faded and so did the memory. Morgan now stood back in her normal form with her divine stone around her neck and jacket around her body. She pulled her jacket closer to keep the cold of Regna Ferox from chilling her.

"Let's see if I can find the little princess," Morgan said. She searched the whole place, taking an hour or so to do so without any results but she did find a cozy bed.

"Father did always tell me to sleep in cozy beds and when it got cold," Morgan muttered. She closed the door and casted a fire spell small enough to light the fireplace. She then got under the blankets and fell asleep. The next morning Morgan left, deciding to try the Sacred Tree. She had two reasons for going there, one to look for the princess and two to pay respects to her mother. She climbed the huge tree, and reached the top only to see nothing other than the gravestone of her mother.

"Hi, mother, it's your little princess. Father has raised me as you had requested in your will... Grima thinks I don't know that he controls father's body, but I know he does, but as long as he sees me as his little princess then I guess everything is fine with me... though ever since five years ago, whenever I thought about the blue haired princess my heart would speed up... what is this feeling?" Morgan said softly.

"Child of the fell dragon, you came to see your mom?" the melodious voice of divine dragon asked. Morgan looked up and saw Naga standing next to her.

"My daughter fell in love with the vessel of the being I loathe. But seeing you, I know that he isn't stupid enough to suppress your life, and you have your mom's stone but the mark of your father in your right eye," Naga said kindly.

"Where is the princess?" Morgan asked, her eyes burning with confusion.

"I can't really guess, but I last heard from her in Ylisse, so check there if you so need to," Naga replied. She smiled softly at Morgan before vanishing. Morgan yawned and saw it was sunset, she had been here a while and so she decided to just sleep at the tree. Morgan looked around and saw the stone altar her mom rested on, so she stripped herself of most of her clothing, leaving her underclothes on and then made a pillow with the other clothing articles and then wrapped her coat around her as a blanket and fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up and redressed, once again becoming a manakete. This time as the cocoon of light enveloped her in its warmth, she remembered something embarrassing. It was when she was thirteen and saw the princess at the hot springs with a black haired manakete and her own sister. Morgan was at a private area but saw the three girls walk in. She saw the sixteen-year-old princess had filled out a bit, now having a small bust and a few curves. She had felt a tingling sensation and her lower area heating up from inside. It was the day she learned about self-pleasuring. The memory ended as Morgan took to the skies and flew to Ylisse. It was a short flight and Morgan landed, returning human with no memory accompanying the cocoon of light. She walked around, passing by a room. The room had the blue haired princess, Lucina, sitting in it reading a book. She heard the sounds of steps and looked out the crack of the door, seeing Morgan.

"Morgan," Lucina thought. She remembered the manakete. When thirteen, she knew that the ten-year-old Morgan caught her bathing, and then again when she was sixteen and went to the hot springs with Nah and Cynthia. She blushed both times, and honestly at first was confused, but had spoken with Naga about it. Lucina realized she was in love with Morgan and was planning on doing something about it. Lucina nodded to herself and picked up Falchion, putting it in its sheath and walking out. Morgan turned when she heard steps and saw Lucina. The eighteen-year-old princess still looked as she did at sixteen, showing very little growth. Morgan smirked; taking out her Levin Sword and charging, Lucina doing the same. The two clashed, with Morgan gaining the upper hand. She managed to knock Falchion out of Lucina's hand and pin the princess to the ground with her hand on her throat. Morgan switched to her tome, Grima's Truth, a spell that allowed her to use her father's dark powers. She charged up the dark ball of energy and went to bring down to Lucina's heart, but her hand stopped mid-way.

"W-why is it I can't bring myself to kill you? Why is it that I feel all hot and bothered when I caught you without clothes? WHY DOES MY HEART SPEED UP AROUND YOU?" Morgan questioned, her voice raising at the end.

"That is love. You love her Morgan," Naga said, only Morgan hearing her.

"I can't love her. She is my father's enemy. She is a-." Morgan was cut off from continuing by Lucina pulling her into a kiss. Morgan's eyes widened but melted into the kiss, moaning at the feel of Lucina's soft lips.

"Did you like that?" Naga asked with a hint of amusement.

"Y-yeah," Morgan said with a small blush.

"You love her," Naga said, leaving to give the two girls some alone time.

Morgan sat up and got off Lucina, who also sat up. The two stood up and Lucina grabbed Falchion, putting it away and turning to Morgan.

"With the way the world is, we can't have this relation... Goodbye, Lucina," Morgan said. She looked at the Fire Emblem and dropped it, using her Levin Sword, she made injuries right where it was and around it. She proceeded back to the Dragon's Table, while Lucina picked up the Fire Emblem while promising herself to find a way to be able to be with Morgan. So she contacted the other second generation and then began a march to the Dragon's Table.

"Father, I lost the Fire Emblem… The girl was to strong and managed to Aether skill," Morgan said, crying. Grima sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry for now, at least you came back," Grima sighed. He sent her to get it healed by a risen and then they ate before heading to sleep.

A week later had the second generation of Sheppard's facing against Grima. Morgan stood in front of her dad as the battle started and was surprised as seeing Lucina charge towards her, cutting down any enemies in her way. She got to Morgan and pulled her close, kissing her and surprising everyone, but enraging Grima.

"Get away from my child!" Grima demanded. Lucina refused and then shouted to the heavens hoping Naga would hear her.

"NAGA LET US GO TO THE PAST TO CHANGE FATE PLEASE!" Lucina begged. Naga answered by opening a portal, every child running through, Lucina pulling Morgan and Grima yelling in rage before following. The portal closed and Naga smiled softly to herself.

"I hope you find happiness, my granddaughter," Naga said, looking to her left where a white haired woman held a purple book with Grima's mark on the cover.

"Mrs. Robin, I take it you managed to slip her a tome that will allow her to use my power?" Naga asked.

"Yep. Ten years earlier, Morgan made a friend with an Anna. When they were nine, Anna left to find treasure. Two years ago, she met me and sold me a tome she found that she calls the Book of Naga, which allows the user to use your power. Then today I slip Morgan the tome. Even now, Annas somehow are pain for Grima. She gave her friend the power to fight Grima," Robin said as she smiled.

"Morgan, wake up, there are better places than sleeping here," Lucina said, shaking the green haired manakete. Morgan woke up with a cute yawn and saw the destroyed forest and stood up, seeing Lucina with a butterfly mask on.

"Your father had risen attack. We are in the past... I met my father who is about 26... and I met your father... before becoming Grima... he is about twenty, so that proves we are in the past...come on, we are going to Regna Ferox," Lucina said, holding out a tome that had the symbols that depict it as Katarina's Bolt and a mask shaped like a butterfly but purple. Morgan raised an eyebrow and Lucina spoke, seeing Morgan's confused look.

"We need to hide our identities at times, so I came up with covers for us. I am Marth, and you are Kris."

"Who?" Morgan asked, confused.

"Kris was a friend of King Marth in the days of old. She was his strategist," Lucina smiled.

"But what of the book?" Morgan questioned.

"Katarina was a friend and tactician for Marth... She gave Kris a book she made as thanks," Lucina said. Morgan was about to ask another question, but a kiss from Lucina had shut her up.

"Let's go to Regna Ferox... Once there, we can cuddle near a fireplace and I can tell you my plan," Lucina said. They did just that and, after the plan was talked about, the two shared a kiss and then swore to work for a future that would allow happiness and for them to be together.


End file.
